


Drabble

by nimitz



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom John, Dom John Watson, Drabble, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding Crops, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimitz/pseuds/nimitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble I wrote a while back and found on my laptop again. I might update this, but please feel free to let this inspire you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

John rubbed the shaft of the riding crop between Sherlock's ample  
cheeks, sliding it up and down slowly over the puckered entrance,  
up and down he went moving the crop every now and again onto the  
rounded plains of his captive's arse. The red sore flesh sensitive  
to any touches would quiver under John's teasing's, making Sherlock  
writhe beneath him, trapped between the sweet temptation of John's  
hardening prick before him and the tingling mix of pleasure and subtle  
yet un-forfilling pain behind him, slowly but surely driving Sherlock  
mad with need, it was almost enough, but John was purposefully stalling,  
for what reason?  
'John...what are.. you..' Sherlock's voice trailed off into a small  
moan as his own riding crop slide deliciously over that same puckered  
entrance. 'ah.. John...'.  
'Yes?' John started, starring down at the once great detective now come  
to heel before his own hardening member. 'What is it? I can't hear you  
when you mumble' John knew he was teasing Sherlock relentlessly, is the  
quivering and soft moaning please were anything to go by Sherlock  
wouldn't last much longer and John was almost ready to give in, almost.  
But he wanted more than anything to see just how far Sherlock Holmes  
would go to get what he wanted, if he would ever give up his pride to  
satisfy his baser needs. This was closely becoming a great deal of fun  
for John and dangerously close to one of his room mates all too macabre  
experiments, but he was in too far now and decided to label it 'payback'  
for all those times he'd had to clear eyeballs off the dinning table and be  
awoken at 5 am for 'killer on the loose' drills.  
John flicked his wrist just so causing the shaft of the crop come down  
hard onto Sherlock's back side and then flutter temptingly over his  
sweet hole.  
'oh... -god' Sherlock bit out. Yes, payback would never be this sweet,  
John smiled gleefully to himself. He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
